Broken To Be Beloved
by Naomi Rane
Summary: "Kita akhiri saja". /"Hanya tiga bulan kan? Kurasa aku akan cepat melupakannya". / Tidak sesuai dengan janjinya semalam, ia mengingat Shikamaru lagi. / Dan ya, bisa ditebak, ia malah membanding-bandingkan segala sesuatunya dengan Shikamaru. / ShikaTema


Naomi Rane

Present

BROKEN TO BE BELOVED

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**

ShikaTema

**Warn**

OOC-ness, Typo(s), kualitas cerita tidak dijamin, dll

Don't like? don't read!

* * *

"Santai saja! Ibuku tidak akan memakanmu", ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris kwaci. Sedikit geli melihat gadis di sampingnya begitu gugup. Meskipun tidak bisa ia sangkal bahwa ia juga khawatir.

"Kamu malah bercanda. Aku benar-benar deg-degan", ucap seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dikuncir empat. Dia masih duduk gelisah di sofa mewah ruang tamu yang juga mewah itu.

"Haha... Wajahmu kelihatan lucu" Pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekesalan sang gadis malah semakin gencar melaksanakan kejahilannya. Jika orang lain melihat, tentu mereka akan merasa heran melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru yang selalu terlihat mengantuk bisa serileks itu. Tapi, ya begitula ia jika bersama Temari. Nyaman dan santai.

"Shikamaru...", gadis itu berteriak kesal.

"Aku di sini, Temari. Tidak perlu berteriak begitu", ucap Shikamaru. Masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Belum sempat Temari menanggapi, seorang yang menuruni tangga membuat mereka menoleh. Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya berkulit putih dan berambut hitam sebahu. Iris wanita itu mirip dengan Shikamaru. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia Ibu Shikamaru, Nara Yosino.

"Eh, _mommy_?" ucap Shikamaru. Temari hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"_Mom_, kenalkan ini Temari", ucap Shikamaru saat ibunya sudah berjarak dekat dengan mereka. Ibu Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu.

Hati Temari mencelos. Shikamaru mengejar ibunya yang menuju ke arah dapur. Temari hanya terpaku di tempat. Berpikir bahwa dia tidak disukai oleh ibu Shikamaru. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru dan ibunya. Temari hanya menunggu dengan gelisah. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru datang.

"Maafkan sikap _mommy_, ya? nampaknya _mommy_ sedang galau. Haha..." Shikamaru berusaha memecah ketegangan yang dirasakan Temari dengan bercanda.

Temari mulai merasa rileks saat Ibu Shikamaru keluar dan bertanya.

"Nak, di sini sampai jam berapa?" tanya Ibu Shikamaru.

Hati Temari kembali mencelos. Meskipun tutur kata ibu Shikamaru sangat lembut dan manis. Tapi..

"_Pengusiran secara tidak langsung_", pikirnya.

"Oh! Ini sudah mau pulang, bibi", ucap Temari.

Ibu Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sementara Shikamaru tersenyum tidak enak.

"Permisi, bibi!" ucap Temari kemudian berlalu. Shikamaru mengejarnya.

"Temari..", panggil Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu", ucap Temari. Bertentangan dengan hatinya yang merasa sangat tersinggung.

"Aku an-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

######

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ponsel Temari berdering. Di jalur telepon maupun sms. Tidak ada satupun yang ia tanggapi. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang membuat ponsel itu terus berdering. Shikamaru. Temari menghela nafas. Lagi. Ia ahu ia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dan ia memang selalu begitu. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

"Temari...", terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara ibunya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_?" jawab Temari dengan panggilan Kaa-san.

"Tolong bantu _Kaa-san_ sebentar", ucap Ibunya.

Temari pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar ibunya.

Di tempat lain..

"Temari, _back up, please_!" harap Shikamaru sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Tut tut tut..

Lagi-lagi, pemilik nomor yang ia tuju mengabaikannya.

"Hah", Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kemudian menulis pesan untuk Temari. Lagi.

_Bisa kita bertemu? Aku tahu kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jangan menghindar!_

Itulah pesan dengan _sender name _Shikamaru. Temari pun membalas pesan itu dan segera mengambil _sweater_-nya. Bergegas keluar kamar dan meninggalkan rumah memakai motor. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di tempat yang mereka sepakati, tempat yang memang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Shikamaru yang tadinya gelisah kini tersenyum lebar saat melihat Temari datang.

"Duduklah!" ucap Shikamaru mempersilahkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari, terkesan dingin.

"Masalah mama, tolong jangan diambil hati. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita goyah hanya karena masalah itu. Kumohon!"

Temari hanya diam. Bepikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Sangat tidak lucu bila tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja. Lagipula, belum tentu tidak direstui bukan? Bisa saja Ibu Shikamaru waktu itu memang sedang _badmood_? Temari cekikikan sendiri membayangkan Ibu Shikamaru _badmood_. Seperti anak muda saja, pikirnya.

"Temali! Ada apa? Mengapa tertawa?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa aneh melihat Temari cekikikan sendiri.

Temari semakin menahan tawanya mendengar Shikamaru kesusahan menyebut namanya. Dari Temari menjadi kedengarannya seperti Temali.

"Haha... Tidak apa. Lupakan saja! Mungkin aku memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Harusnya aku bisa mengerti. Lagipula, kau harus belajar menyabut namaku dengan benar. Hahaah", ucap Temari. Perasaan gundahnya tiba-tiba menguap seketika. Hah! Dia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada Shikamaru. Selalu saja berbalik, dari marah jadi tertawa.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Ia senang hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Karena ia sangat tidak mau membayangkan sebuah kehancuran.

Tapi, bunga kertas memiliki saat-saat di mana ia kering, kehilangan pesonanya, lalu jatuh dan tertiup angin ke sana ke mari, bukan?

######

Temari tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya. Sangat benar kata orang bahwa karakter yang sedang jatuh cinta akan bersikap seperti orang gila. Kadang meangis. Kesal. Marah. Kecewa. Tersenyum sendiri. Ya, terimakasih kepada Shikamaru yang telah membuat Temari seperti ini.

Bosan dengan tingkah-tingkah gilanya, Temari meraih ponsel Shikamaru yang tadi ia ambil. Ya, mereka memang tukaran ponsel untuk sementara. Seperti kebiasan gadis pada umumnya, yang pertama diperiksa di ponsel pacar adalah INBOX atau CONVERSATION. Dan mengikuti kuadrat, sekarang Temari sedang membaca _conversation_ di ponsel Shikamaru.

Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat ada nama perempuan lain di daftar conversation Shikamaru. Dan setahunya itu bukan teman Shikamaru. Apalgi Shikamaru termasuk laki-laki yang sulit berteman dengan perempuan. Penasaran, Temari membuka pesan tersebut.

_Perasaanku belum berubah sedikitpun, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kurasa kau tahu mengapa sampai sekarang aku belum mau membuka hatiku kepada yang lain._

Perasaan Temari menjadi campur aduk membaca pesan dengan nama pengirim Karin itu. Apa lagi ini? Baru saja mereka berbaikan, dan sekarang? Masalah yang kemarin mungkin saja bisa mereka lalui, tapi yang ini? Temari menjadi ragu untuk menjawab. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Temari langsung mengirin pesan ke Shikamaru.

_Karin itu siapa?_

Tak lama kemudian, ada balasan dari Shikamaru.

_Adik kelas, sekaligus... err mantan._

Hati Temari bergejolak melihat kata mantan yang terterah di layar ponsel Shikamaru. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran di benaknya. Apalagi di kotak _conversation_, tidak ada balasan dari Shikamaru. Dan melihat pesan dari "Karin", sangat tidak mungkin jika tidak ada percakapan sebelumnya.

_Oh, begitu? Lalu, selanjutnya kalian membicarakan apa? Mengapa kelihatannya sebagian pesan kamu hapus? Apa itu RAHASIA?_

Temari meng-Capslock kata "rahasia" dengan maksud menyinggung Shikamaru.

_Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Temari! Hubungan kita baru saja membaik._

Temari tersenyum miris melihat pesan dari Shikamaru.

_Ya, hubungan kita baru saja membaik. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu. Bawa ponselku!_

"Temari.., aku bisa jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanyalah mantan kekasihku. Dia hanya masa lalu. Percayalah! Sedikitpun perasaanku padanya sudah tak ada lagi", ucap Shikamaru penuh harap. Berharap gadis di depannya akan percaya dan mengerti. Berharap mereka bisa melalui ini, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menghapus sebagian pesannya? Jika kau jadi aku, kau tidak akan curiga, huh?", Temari berucap denggan nada sinis.

"Temari.., itu karena…" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan itu membuat hati Temari semakin sakit.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Sejak awal, hubungan ini memang seharusnya berakhir"

Ribuan jarum tak kasat mata serasa berlomba-lomba menusuk jantung Shikamaru. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar penuturan Temari. Seolah hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang salah dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Itukah yang ada di pikiran Temari?

"Kita akhiri saja"

Dan semakin lengkaplah kriteria hari buruk yang dihadapi Shikamaru. Tapi bukan hanya Shikamaru, Temari pun mengalami hal yang sama. Berakhir, suatu kata yang ia harapkan jauh dari hubungan mereka.

"Mulai dari ibumu yang tidak _welcome_. Aku sudah mendapat firasat bahwa hubungan kita tak akan lama". Bohong. Pada awalnya, Temari memang merasa sangat tersinggung. Tapi saat mereka mampu menyelesaikan masalah itu, ia merasa ikatan di antara mereka semakin kuat.

"Dan ditambah dengan ini. Kurasa memang seharusnya diakhiri".

Shikamaru masih terdiam. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia salah dengar. Atau jika tidak, ia berpikir bahwa Temari hanya emosi sesaat dan sebentar lagi akan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Tapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

"Aku pergi."

Temari berlalu. Melewati Shikamaru yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keputusan tiba-tiba yang diambil Temari. Temari melangkah dengan cepat. Berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Bohong jika ia tidak kecewa. Bohong jika ia tidak berharap. Ia sangat berharap Shikamaru mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi mengingat beberapa menit lalu saat Shikamaru kebingungan menjelaskan. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa ia sangat bodoh jika masih berharap lagi.

######

Temari sedang duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan. Tapi kebiasaan lainnya saat sedang ada masalah adalah duduk di jendela sambil menatap bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Bulan di malam ini adalah bulan sabit, tidak terlalu terang, namun pesonanya masih saja sama. Bintang-bintang juga tidak begitu banyak, tapi setidaknya mereka hadir untuk menemani malam Temari.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa mencari yang lain", ucap Temari. Kalimat yang tidak lain ia ucapkan hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Hanya tiga bulan kan? Kurasa aku akan cepat melupakannya", ucapnya lagi. Ya, ia berharap hubungan yang hanya berjalan tiga bulan iu tidak akan berpengaruh begitu banyak pada hidupnya.

"Yeah! Semangat, Temari!"

Semerbak harum bunga kertas tercium di indra pembau Temari. Ia berjanji. Hanya malam ini saja. Besok ia tidak akan mengingat-ingat orang bernama "Shikamaru" lagi.

######

"Jadi kau benar-benar putus dengannya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat, Ino.

"Hm..", gumam Temari. Ah, ia jadi merasa _out of character_ jika berhubungan dengan Shikamaru. Ia ingat, terakhir ia mengalami ini adalah saat menghadapi masalah Gaara yang 'menyimpang'.

"Hah! Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Kau ingin kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Mereka tampan-tampan, loh!" ucap Ino semangat.

"Dia baru saja putus, Ino. Memangnya dia kau, putus baru beberapa jam sudah dapat pacar baru", celetuk gadis yang tadinya sibuk melukis, Sakura.

"Ck… Aku ini bukan tipe gadis yang akan galau setahun hanya karena putus. Sampai-sampai menolak semua yang menembakku", ucap Ino bermaksud menyindir.

"Kau akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku saat kau sudah menemukan cintamu. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku orang pertama yang akan tertawa", ucap Sakura.

"Ya.. Dan itu hanya kan terjadi dalam mimpi terliarmu", balas Ino.

"Ya, kita tunggu saja", balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Temari hanya menggeleng melihat kedua temannya yang masih melanjukan perdebatan. Tidak sesuai dengan janjinya semalam, ia mengingat Shikamaru lagi. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Ruang lukis ini memang berada di lantai ketiga. Dan saat ini ia berada di pinggir jendela. Mengamati siswa _Konoha Art Academy_ yang berlalu-lalang.

######

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan bosan. Menyusuri jalan di _Foxy street_. Ia melewati taman.

"Pegang yang kuat ya", suara _feminime_ itu membuat Temari menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak dua orang berlainan _gender_. Mungkin sepasang kekasih. Sang gadis nampaknya sedang belajar bermain sepeda. Sang pemuda dengan setia memegang belakang sepeda agar sang gadis tidak terjatuh. Ah, romantis sekali!

Bruk!

Sepeda itu terjatuh ke kanan.

"Aduh! Sakit..", keluh sang gadis dengan manja.

Melihat itu, Temari jadi teringat sikapnya pada Shikamaru. Manja dan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ah! Apa-apan ini? Mengapa kau mengingatnya lagi? Hah!" Temari menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

######

Tidak semudah yang Temari pikirkan. Sudah sebulan berlalu namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Shikamaru. Dalam sebulan ini, ia bahkan sudah pacaran dua kali dengan harapan dia bisa mengabaikan bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Pertama, ia pacaran dengan Kiba, teman Ino. Tapi hubungan mereka hanya bertahan dua minggu. Temari selalu saja membanding-bandingkan Kiba dengan Shikamaru. Dan itu tentu saja tidak baik untuk kelanjutan suatu hubungan. Kedua, ia pacaran dengan Sasori, kakak kelasnya. Dan ya, bisa ditebak, ia malah membanding-bandingkan segala sesuatunya dengan Shikamaru.

Temari berpikir bahwa ia mendapat karma. Sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakannya kepada Shikamaru justru berbalik. Kiba dan Sasori sangat manja dankekanak-kanakan. Jangan salahkan Temari jika ia membanding-bandingkan.

Sebersit penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hati dan pikirannya. Harusnya ia memberikan kesempatan kepada Shikamaru. Harusnya saat itu ia lebih bisa mengontrol sifat egoisnya walau hanya sejenak. Dan seharusnya ia tak melepaskan Shikamaru. Sebab kini ia sadari, tak akan ada yang lain. Tak akan ada yang sebaik Shikamaru.

Tapi, penyesalan memang begitu kan?

"_Jika di depan, itu bukan penyesalan lagi namanya, tapi pendaftaran"_

Temari tak bisa menahan senyumnya mengingat perkataan Shikamaru. Dan harus ia akui, ia semakin menyesal sekarang. Bersama Shikamaru, ia lebih sering tertawa. Tidak seperti pemuda lain, Shikamaru tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan ini itu. Shikamarulah yang mengajarkan arti "menjadi diri sendiri". Shikamarulah yang mengajarkan untuk selalu menghadapi masalah dengan tenang. Dan ia begitu bodoh telah melepaskan orang yang mengajarkan begitu banyak hal padanya.

Tidak bisa seperti ini. Untuk apa ia terus menerus mengingkari hatinya? Ia bahagia dengan Shikamaru dan ia akan meraih kebahagiannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus. Meskipun kesannya ia menelan ludah sendiri. Ia tidak peduli. Karena sekarang ia telah menemukan seseorang yang paling ia cintai tanpa ikatan darah, tapi ikatan yang lebih dari itu.

FIN

#

#

#

#

Review, please!


End file.
